Many dreams, Many goals, New threats
by guardianofartbravery
Summary: Partnering with Snowskulls. Spirit School! All of the spirits will be going to a spirit school and will be taught about their centers. Graduation day is when you see who will be a guardian and who wont. Who will be chosen? Who won't? And who are these new threats to the rest of them? Find out now. (Sorry I am horrible at summaries. Story is WAY better. Promise!)
1. Chapter 1

AJ's p.o.v

"Well, here we are. Sprit Academy. Jack, we made it!" "Yeah. I know. This is unbelievable." is the response I get from next to me. My best friend Jack suddenly appears next to me with his staff, "Well, lets do this AJ." he says to me. We have been best friends ever since we met. We met when Jack saved me from the dark duo chasing after me when I pranked them and dyed their entire lair pink. They said and did some things to me that I would rather not remember. So I put my mask up and was my normally cheerful and fun self as we walked into the building. Then I saw them. The two people I hoped wouldn't be here of all sprits. So, I freeze, turn, and run as fast as possible then call on the wind to aid me and I faintly hear jack call out my name. But I continue to leave that awful place where they were.

Jack's p.o.v

AJ has been off today. But, I can always tell what my best friend is thinking about. But when I heard her say, "Well here we are. Sprit Academy. Jack, we made it!" I chuckled lightly and said, "Yeah. I know. This is unbelievable." Then I step next to her and say," Well, lets do this AJ." when we walked in to the school, I saw her whole demeanor change and her body freeze. So I followed her line of vision and saw why she froze. But, before I could say something to her, I heard her call to the wind to get out of here. I started to call after her but she made no move for me to know that she heard me. She kept on flying and I could swear I heard those freaks snickering behind

Dark duo's p.o.v

"Hey brother look. Its the rainbow brat and her little side kick Frost." "Yeah your right. Look. I've got a plan. One that will have her running in no time." As the brat and her sidekick walk in, we can tell she was thinking of what we did to her all those years ago. We also saw her features turn to a grimace and then her eye caught us standing there, watching her. Then I heard her body tense and her boot steps and she ran from her troubles. We heard her little friend yell out her name to try and stop her from leaving, when, to our left, we heard a "ooof!"and a ausie accent maybe. Welll our work here is done. She is terrified.

AJ's p.o.v.

I kept flying and looking back. I was absolutely terrified f them. Then I heard some guy yelling at me. I think its Australian but I can't be sure. But I do know that I crashed into him and I must of had this look on my face of pure horror because next thing you know he is knelling down to my height and asking what the problem was. Then, Jack came up next to me and asked if I was ok. When my vision cleared I saw it was the Easter Kangaroo that was trying to help me and figure out what's wrong with me and why I am crying. But I refused to tell him, put on a smile and and acted like nothing was wrong, "Well I hate to be a bother but I got to go places and spend pranks. Well, time to get to the dorms. Jack, lets go get our things from the teachers and get ready for class tomorrow. Then we f lew.

Bunny's p.o.v.

I was enjoying the silence of the hallways of the school well this crazed mate comes and crashed into me. I swear she looks like she has been having nightmares all her life and lived with Pitch. Wow. But I don't think that's the case. She kept looking back like something was following her. But that cant be true. If any thing got in, me and the other guardians would know. And there would be screaming panic everywhere .But just as that left my mouth bloody Jack blasted Frost shows up and ask the girl if she is ok right after I do. And, to my surprise, she answers and says she fine. Then she says "Jack, lets get to the teachers and get our stuff and head to the dorms to get ready for classes that start tomorrow." Then, they turn and fly away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! Chapter 2! Partnered with writer Snowskulls! Read and Review please! The sooner and more you review, the faster I update! You also get to meet another main OC. The "half and half" character! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack's p.o.v.

As we flew away from the Easter Kangaroo, we saw Sandy sorting out everyone's bags with the help of another spirit. We landed and I noticed that it was Lena Artista, spirit of Autumn and Art. She had changed her usual outfit to a more preppy one: plaid shorts with navy-blue leggings underneath, gray ankle boots, and a navy-blue polo shirt. She looked up at Ash and me then quickly turned away. Sandy smiled at us and handed AJ her things. As he handed me my things he looked over to Lena, back at me, and winked.

"Sandy!?" I almost yelled. I looked back to AJ who was tapping her foot impatiently. I laughed, "I'm coming. I'm coming." I waved to Lena who shyly waved back. As soon as I turned to Sandy and waved at him she went right back to sorting the bags. Sandy smiled and waved back to me. Then, Ash and I flew away.

Dark Duo's p.o.v.

We watched Frosty the snowman and Rainbow Freak fly off with their belongings.

"Brother look Little Lena is trying to be a good girl. What should we do about it?"

"Her current actions are of no threat to us or any true help to them. Leave her be."

"But brother! She is assisting a... a guardian-"

"Sort and hand out other people's belongings. It is of no use to either side. She is probably just trying to speed things up; get this show on the road."

"Well brother. If you don't help me, I will have to show her her place myself!" with those words they parted ways.

Lena Artista's p.o.v.

Was that just Jack Frost?! Jack Frost! He just- I just- we saw each other in person! Sandy snapped me out of my thoughts by tapping my shoulder.

"Yeah Sandy?" Sandy motioned to the now nonexistent bags. "Oh! We are done now?" Sandy smiled and nodded. I guess it was time to take my leave. "I think I am going to head to my room now." Sandy smiled but now sympathetically. I smiled back "I will be fine Sandy. I will see you in the morning." We hugged and I flew off to my dorm room.

Sandy's p.o.v.

Poor poor Lena. She has gone through so much just to put herself through her own ringer. Jack and AJ seemed rather excited as well as many of the other spirits. Yet, AJ seemed a bit nervous. I wonder if it has to do with _The Incident_. Anyway, a few newer spirits looked at Lena strangely. I mean, I know that Jack is the spirit heartthrob here but sheesh! Don't try to death glare the poor girl! Well anyways. It was time to meet up with the rest of the teachers. So I flew off to find them.

AJ's p.o.v.

I found my new dorm and walked in. My roommate, wherever she is, wasn't here. But, she had already unpacked her things and, like there was some invisible boundary, split the room perfectly in half. I unpacked my things and set up my side of the room. I had to move some of my things around so that they wouldn't interact with her things. She had also taken the window half. _Dang it!_ I thought. I put on my pjs with no problem and sat on my new bed. My alarm clock said that it was 1:37 a.m. Wow. Time flew faster than I could! I decided to go to sleep and left my last box still packed. It was my private box that had all of my personal items in it. I tucked myself in as I drifted to sweet sweet sleep. But not before seeing a picture on the window sill. It showed... a human family...

Jack's p.o.v.

~I have a room with Sandy! I have a room with Sandy!~ This is awesome! Its like camping out with your funny, crazy, uncle for a whole year! He also let me pick the window side, so that is another plus. I unpacked all my stuff then looked over at the clock. It read 1:53 a.m. Time flew! I was just about to get ready for bed when I heard a blood-curdling scream. I opened, flew out of, then closed the window and headed in the direction of that scream.

Lena's p.o.v.

I let out a high-pitched scream along with many other screams and yells as Pitch's nightmares beat and tortured my chained body.

"Don't you DARE. EVER. HELP that Sandman ever again!" Pitch's voice echoed through the room.

"P-please s-s-stop it! s-stop it please!" I pleaded. The pain was to much. I wouldn't be able to hang on for much longer. Pitch came out of the shadows.

"Oh? But your punishment has only begun. Now SLEEP!" I felt the nightmares consume my mind as I fell into a terrifying nightmare.

~Dream Sequence~

I wake up in a snow bank, near a frozen over river. I stood up and looked into the river. It was red. It was a river...of...blood? I looked deeper in and saw faces. Three small faces reflected in the water. I turned around and saw Pitch toss me a dagger then fade away. There were three children on the ground, hurt. I ran over to them and immediately recognized them.

"C-carly...Corrine...N-nick? What happened to you? W-Who did this?" Carly looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"L-lena...why?" I tried to get closer but someone stopped me. It was Nick.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he yelled at me. In his arms, Corrine was...dead. I saw her and sobbed. "Stay away from my s-sister... m-monster." Then, he fell. Gone. Carly looked up at me with heartbroken eyes.

"W-why did you hurt me L-lena? Why Nicky?...a-and Corrine..." her eyes dulled and I pulled her into my arms. I cried and sobbed. Pitch did this. As if on cue, he appeared.

"Well look at you now Lena. Such a pity. You used to be so much...braver. But don't worry. They are all still perfectly alive and well. But. This is what will happen if you ever dare to help those Guardians ever again." He started to back away but I was not about to let him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" I yelled as I grabbed the dagger off the ground and charged at him, plunging it into his chest. He stared down at me shocked and I smiled as I saw his blood drip onto the ground. I looked up into his eyes to enjoy the look of pain on his face, he deserved every second. But, when I looked up, I met icy-blue eyes and snow-white hair. His skin was paler than usual as deep red blood dripped from his now soaked hoodie. "Jack?" I gasped. "Jack...no. You can't! But...how? Why? Why did it have to be you?! No...NO!" Jack looked at me and collapsed. He looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"Le...na." his eyes dulled and I held him in my arms, shaking him gently.

"Jack! Wake up! You can't go! No! No! I won't let you! Jack please! Please!" Then everything went black.

Jack's p.o.v.

I landed near an abandoned shack that was a long way from the dorms. I held my staff at the ready and charged in. The first thing I saw was Lena unconscious on the floor, black sand spilled all around and on her. She looked beaten and weak.

"Pitch." I growled. I ran to Lena and brushed of as much of the sand as I could. I took her in my arms and flew to my dorm as fast as I could. She wasn't stirring so she must have been putting up quite a fight, even if she had tear stains on her cheeks. She was a brave one. I had decided that it would be safer for her. I tried to be as quiet as possible but Sandy had already been awake and saw me fly in with her. _Dang it._

Sandy's p.o.v.

I sat awake on my bed waiting for Jack to return. When he came with Lena in his arms I knew something was wrong. I went over to them and saw that she was beaten and looked extremely weak. I took her from his arms then healed her with my dream sand.

_Lay her on my bed. I will watch over her. _I wrote with my sand. Jack nodded and gently lifted her from my arms and laid her down. When he had finished tucking her in and looked over to me I motioned to his own bed. _Get some rest. _He nodded and drifted to sleep, somewhat thanks to me. I looked over to Lena and made a sand bed for myself right next to her. If anyone was going to hurt these two they would have to go through me.

**The next Morning...**

AJ's p.o.v.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and got ready for my first day of school. My dorm partner had never come back. Oh well. I guess that I will see her in lessons. I wonder who she is. I just realized something. Her name should be on the door beside mine. I will see who it is when I leave. I also want to ask her _Who is that family in the picture?_

Jack's p.o.v.

I woke up to see Lena looking down at me, a small smile on her face. She did look a little worried though.

"H-Hi um Jack...um...why am I here...exactly?" I blushed. How could I forget?! She is a girl! Not to mention _IN a male dorm-room. IN a male dorm-house!_

"I...uh..um well...I- last night...heard a scream and kinda...found you...and sorta...Pitch." I slowly stopped talking. How would she take this? She looked down and away from me. Then the color left her face.

"Y-You saw!? I...I mean..I.." I saw tears in her eyes start to form. _No please don't cry! _I thought.

"I-I've gotta get changed!" She flew out the window and back to her own dorm.

"I wonder what Pitch has put her through..." I thought out loud.

_More than you or even AJ could ever imagine. _Sandy wrote in dream sand. I hope I will see her again in lessons. The sooner the better in my eyes.

* * *

**There it is! How did you like it? Got to see some of the characters backround didn't you? Who could that family be? Find out next chapter! And also. Next chapter Sparks and the boys are introduced! **


End file.
